callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Afghan
thumb|right|The Map of Afghan. Afghan is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set around an accessible C-130 crash site in the middle of a desert canyon in what is presumably Afghanistan. The east and west parts feature cliffs and bunkers, perfect for snipers. A cave inside the mountain is often filled with intense close range battle, the large entrance to the cave being a great spot for overlooking the plane crash below. Around the other side of the mountain, there is a pathway that leads from the bunker, around the back of the cave to the high-up ledge. This path is great for flanking your opponents, alongside the pathway through the bunker and across the various plant fields. Tips Each side of this rocky desert wasteland is fairly defensible, but given all the narrow entry passages, one good enemy rush can trap you and your team in your base, where you can wind up frantically swatting at multiple enemy flanks. The middle of the map, however, is nice and open, and ruins of a downed transport aircraft provide ambiance and little cover. But be warned: get caught out in the central area and you're a sniper's dream (especially due to the overlooking bunkers), so either bolt through or take the long way around. *Unsurprisingly, Thermal Scopes work very well on this map. *There are multiple pathways to each base, leading to hectic Domination matches. A player cannot sneak in and capture a point very easily. Whenever sieging a point, pick off the defenders from afar with sniper rifles, use a healthy dose of flashbangs or stun grenades, and proceed with caution. *The hyper high ledge behind the tail of the plane is a good sniper spot - it gives a great view of the plane wreckage and point B of domination matches. Provide support for your teammates from there. Be wary of other snipers in the other two bunkers. *Walk off the ledge, do not jump off the ledge, this avoids an embarrassing and uneeded death. However, if you are injured, falling off will kill you. *The bunkers are great places to camp, it isn't easy to spot someone inside one of them. You are given a good vantage point of the plane wreckage, and the high ledge. Rifle grenades are a threat, and so are enemies who choose to sneak up behind you. Either have a teammate cover your six, or occasionally peek out the entrances. Claymores are an effective way to preclude that possibility, but be wary - someone may have SitRep and is just waiting to shoot your explosive. *Hiding in the corners of the bunkers and the cave can stop an enemy from camping and devastating your team. Because of the clutter in the larger bunker, one can hide very well and not be seen before it's too late. *The long grass offers superb camoflague. The only things that will be able to see you are UAVs and AC130 but a stealth class with Ninja and Cold-Blooded Pro can keep even the proverbial eye-in-the-sky from finding you. Note that it is easy to place C4, tactical insertions and care packages in the farm grass. *The catwalks offer a good route into an enemy base. It is shorter, less open and more stealthy for the prospective flanker, point-capturer or slaughterer. *The entire map is surrounded by deadly falls and radiation. *The plane wreckage is a nice cover spot. The cockpit can net you a few quick kills before you head off on a killing spree. Be careful around the cockpit: get maybe two or three kills, then find another place to locate, because someone is bound to find you there. *Alternatively, set up camp on top of the tail portion of the wreckage, you get a good vantage point of both bunkers, and the main tunnel. *Hide under the cover of the tail portion from enemy killstreak rewards. *You can climb on top of the tail. It does offer you an advantages as you can reach the Sniper-Spot without travelling all way around the hill. This is perfect for an ambush from behind when the frontlines collide at the rocky entrance of this spot. But be aware that you are 100% exposed to a wide area of the map. *Every now and again, it seems a sandstorm rolls in. Visibility is reduced, thermal scopes also seem to suffer. *Also with a care package in your hand you are able to jump from the wing tip to the pipes sticking out of the mountain. You can also jump without a care package marker but using a marker or lightweight/Marathon makes the jump easier Trivia *On the concrete bridge along the cliff face, there is a small alcove. A teddy bear is on the floor there, along with door scrapes on the ground leading to the bomb shelter, implying that the owner dropped it outside the door before it closed, and died inside the shelter. *There is a small radiation zone acting as a part of the map boundary. *There are also two decent sized poppy fields in the map. *Afghan is the map featured in the original multiplayer gameplay trailer, in which Host Migration is first shown, and once reconnected the player throws a Throwing Knife at a sniper positioned over the cliff. *Landing on the mattresses at the bottom of the cliff prevents the faller from receiving a large amount of damage. Some damage (a small amount) will be taken, however. *On several of the heavy steel doors for the cave system, the Infinity Ward logo can be seen. *A Stryker APC can be found at the Task Force 141 spawn, along with a Humvee. *Like Invasion, the player is able to jump to the machine gun position on the Humvee. *There is a teddy bear next to some mattresses near the tail end of the crash. *Where the teddy bear is under the bridge is a concrete slab that says "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *The crashed plane appears to be a downed C-130 Hercules. Glitches and Tricks *IGN's series Map Recon has a video for this map, available here. thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2